Difficulties
The One Billion Survivor has a wide variety of levels and stages and challenges, all with varying difficulties from being easiest to the hardest, which is stage 8-7, the Crown level. This page allows us to show all the difficulties. Non-Demon levels have no Power Squids, while Demon levels have a variety of Power Squids to collect. Difficulties The One Billion Survivor, Non-Arcade Non-Demon Very Easy Gives 10 Power crystals when completed. Stages 1-1, 1-2 and 1-3 have this difficulty. Easy Gives 15 Power crystals when completed. Stages 1-4 to 1-6, 2-1, 2-3, 2-4, 2-5, 2-6, 4-1, 4-2 and Party Mode user-made levels have this difficulty. Novice Gives 20 Power crystals when completed. Stages 2-2, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5, 3-6, 4-3, 4-4 and 4-6 have this difficulty. Moderate Gives 25 Power crystals when completed. Stages 4-5, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, 5-4, 5-6, 6-2 and 6-3 have this difficulty. Hard Gives 40 Power crystals when completed. Stages 4-6, 5-5, 6-1, 6-4, 6-5, 6-6, and Challenge Packs 1 through 9 have this difficulty. Insane Gives 60 to 80 Power crystals when completed. Challenge Packs 10 through 17 have this difficulty. Extreme Gives 90 to 140 Power crystals when completed. Stages 7-1, 7-2, 7-3, 7-4 and 7-6 have this difficulty. Demons Basic Demon Gives 150 to 250 Power crystals and 10 Power Squids when completed. Stages 7-5, 8-1, 8-2 and 8-3 have this difficulty. Easy Demon Gives 260 to 300 Power crystals and 20 Power Squids when completed. Stage 7-6, Golden Packs 1 and 2 have this difficulty. Novice Demon Gives 310 to 320 Power crystals and 30 Power Squids when completed. Stage 8-4, Golden Pack 3, and Remix Gauntlet 1 have this difficulty. Moderate Demon Gives 330 to 380 Power crystals and 40 Power Squids when completed. Stage 8-5, Fright Zone Pack 1 and Remix Gauntlet 2 have this difficulty. Hard Demon Gives 390 to 440 Power crystals and 50 Power Squids when completed. Fright Zone Pack 2, some Party Mode user-made levels, Stages 1 EX & 2 EX, and a few Daily Challenges have this difficulty. Insane Demon Gives 450 to 500 Power crystals and 60 Power Squids when completed. Remix Gauntlet 3 and Stages 3 EX and 4 EX have this difficulty. The Dancer Survival Powered Executives will be unlocked after completing it. Extreme Demon Gives 510 to 600 Power crystals and 70 Power Squids when completed. Golden Pack 4, Stages 5 EX & Stage 6 EX have this difficulty. Legendary Demon Gives 610 to 700 Power crystals and 80 Power Squids when completed. Stage 7 EX has this difficulty. Supreme Demon Gives 710 to 800 Power crystals and 90 Power Squids when completed. Stage 8-6 and Stage 8 EX has this difficulty. Incredible Demon Gives 810 to 950 Power crystals and 100 Power Squids when completed. Ultimate Demon Gives 955 and higher Power crystals and 110 and higher Power Squids when completed. The Crown Level has this difficulty, and had a whopping 1500 Power crystals and 300 Power Squids. The Hard Crown Level has also this difficulty. Shadow Ultimate Demon The Nightmare Crown level has this difficulty with a total of 999,999,999,999 Experience, 6000 Power Cryatals and 1000 Power Squids, beating the original Crown level, with 1500 Power Crystals, 300 Power Squids and 500,000,000,000 Experience. Bonus Difficulties Unrated Gives nothing when completed. When you finished saving a user level, this has the difficulty until it's verified by Barry Steakfries Automatic Gives nothing when completed. You don't do anything, completed! The One Billion Survivor Arcade (Prime/Prime2/XX) Beginner (001–049) Beginner difficulty of arcade version is pretty easy. It learns how to press the steps correctly. Level 4 and higher introduces long notes which you need to step on the correct notes earlier or just right, and two notes that you have to consecutively press at the same time. Rookie (050–075) Rookie difficulty is like somewhat easy, like Beginner. Moderate (076–120) Moderate difficulty is not likely hard. It learns how to play eighth and sixteenth notes. Challenging (121–145) Challenging difficulty is more likely harder than Moderate. Intermediate (146–159) Intermediate difficulty is much more harder than Challenging. Advanced (160–184) Supreme (185–199) Incredible (200–219) Expert (220–239) Ultimate (240+) The One Billion Survivor Online Matching Online Matching is awesome to play with lots of people around the world. The difficulties are: S100–S127, S128–S151, S152–S179, S180–S218, S219 and over, D130–D150, D151–D179, D180–D219, D220–D249 and D250 and over. Trivia * By the time version 2.07 has released, the difficulties now reward Experience.